


Three Days

by Jakathine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored after not having a case for a while and John wants to have some fun.<br/>(Based off the song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis; Used for the Let's Write Sherlock! Challenge 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

Three days. That is how long it has been since the last case. Sherlock paced the flat, only every now and then flinging himself onto the couch and bemoaning his boredom. John ignored it for the most part but Sherlock was beginning to get rather irritating. After yet another round of boredom on the couch, Sherlock got up and paced some more.

“I’m going to go take a shower and lie down.” Sherlock finally said, turning on his heel sharply.  
John sighed as he watched Sherlock leave the room before turning his attention back on his computer to type up a new entry in his blog. After a few moments, the turn of the shower knob could be heard and Sherlock’s voice wafted into the room as he talked out loud to himself. John smiled as he listened but found himself becoming restless as he sat still. Finally, the sound of Sherlock turning off the shower and a few minutes later flopping into bed could be heard. John pursed his lips and then put his computer off to the side before getting up and going into the bedroom.

John breathed in sharply. There, lying only with his hips covered as he lay face down into the covers was a still wet Sherlock. John smiled to himself and sat on the edge of the bed and tousled the detective’s hair gently. Sherlock turned slightly to look up at John before smiling invitingly. John took no hesitation and gently but firmly turned Sherlock onto his back before lingering beside him, studying Sherlock’s every inch. John kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed.

Sherlock grinned, “Planning something, John?”

John tilted his head before leaning down to nibble on the nape of Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock let out a small gasp at the feeling but quickly regained his composure to whisper, “Is that all?”

A deep chuckle erupted from John as he forcefully took Sherlock’s wrists and pinned them above them on the pillow as he turned the nibbles into full fledge bites. Soon, Sherlock was writhing beneath him but was utterly refusing to make more than a small gasp. John freed his teeth from Sherlock’s skin long enough to peel off his jumper and trousers, leaving only his pants on to rub against Sherlock’s growing erection through the sheets. Taking Sherlock’s wrists back in his hands, he ground himself hard against Sherlock, making them both moan softly. John leaned down and nipped at Sherlock’s shoulders before making his way down his collarbone and chest, pausing only to look up into Sherlock’s eyes as he nipped and sucked at Sherlock’s nipples.  
Sherlock bucked slightly but bit his lip so as to only let out a small moan. John grinned.

“I’m going to make you beg.” John said, kissing Sherlock sweetly on the lips before releasing him.

John reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bundle of cord and lube. Sherlock’s eyes widened slightly but his lips remained fast together. John looked over at Sherlock and motioned for him to prop himself up against the wall. Sherlock complied, purposely tossing the sheet off to reveal his already extremely hard dick. John’s mouth watered but he carefully tied Sherlock’s wrists to each side of the bed, making sure that there was just enough give for later on. Sherlock now faced John with a look of complete innocence. Such a sight made John’s heart jump into his mouth as he reached forward to touch Sherlock’s neck to feel the hot pulse quicken beneath the smooth skin. Sherlock’s eyes stayed on John as John shed his pants, fully exposing his equally hard cock. 

John settled himself on Sherlock’s lap, letting their two cocks rub against one another as he leaned forward to kiss Sherlock’s forehead, cheeks, and finally lips. Sherlock tugged at his wrist restraints but John merely pushed him up against the wall, sinking his teeth firmly into Sherlock’s right shoulder. Sherlock finally allowed himself to moan into John’s ear, causing John to become more aroused and bite harder into Sherlock. A few moments later, at the slight taste of blood, John let go to examine his mark, a rather medium-sized wound that had already begun to purple at the edges and had small lines of blood flowing. John looked up into Sherlock’s eyes and flashed a grin when he saw barely contained lust.

“John...” Sherlock breathed.

“Yes, love?” John asked as he reached over to lube his fingers.

“I want you.” Sherlock said, lips parting fractionally.

“Good.” John replied as he backed off of Sherlock and lifted Sherlock’s leg over his shoulder before gingerly fingering his hole with one finger and then two.

Sherlock moaned and laid his head back against the wall, “Please…”

John untied Sherlock before lubing himself. Sherlock turned onto his stomach and lifted his hips toward John, who grabbed them and slowly pushed himself into Sherlock. Soon, they were both panting, John on the urge of coming when he flipped Sherlock onto his back and thrusted a few more times before retracting and coming onto Sherlock’s stomach just as Sherlock himself let out a loud moan and came as well. John, breathing heavily, lay on top of Sherlock and listened to the quick heartbeat resounding in his chest.

Sherlock petted him and softly remarked, “I love you.”

John smiled into Sherlock’s chest, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome queersherlockian had tenties commission a piece of art for me for this ♥ I love it so much ♥  
> You can see it here (nsfw):  
> http://tenties.tumblr.com/post/63129865876/commission-for-queersherlockian-for-their-friend  
> (my colored version can be seen here):  
> http://jakathine.tumblr.com/post/63529254571/this-piece-of-artwork-by-tenties-commissioned-by


End file.
